


neighbors AU

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AU, Apartment AU, Gen, M/M, Neighbors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Peter can't sleep, and it's his neighbor's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ieznos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieznos/gifts).



> Short drabble written for @Ieznos on Twitter! part of a series of short rarepair drabble requests

Peter lay awake in bed, for the third night in a row. The problem wasn’t Peter’s insomnia, for once – it was his neighbor’s fault. It was a surprise, actually; usually Harry Osborn was polite to a fault, but it was the third night in a row now that his apartment had been a source of infernal noises keeping Peter awake.

The worst part of it was that it wasn’t even understandable noises, like thumps or bangs from moving furniture; no, Harry fucking Osborn was making noises like a blacksmith – three nights in a row! _That fucker._

Peter finally decided that enough was enough, and vaulted out of bed. Padding out into the hallway, he knocked on his neighbor’s door, fuming. The door opened to a sweaty, exerted-looking Harry Osborn, who frowned at the irate look on Peter’s face. He looked surprised when Peter informed him how late it was, and promised he’d tone it down. 

Peter turned away to dump himself back in bed and finally get his well-deserved rest, not noticing Harry’s speculative glance at his backside before he finally shut the door.


End file.
